tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Forty/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Nov 23 14:13:55 2014 -0500 14:23 <@Wackd> Hi unnoun! 14:23 <@Wackd> Hi Mukora! 14:23 Hello. 14:24 I need to warn you, that I may be more distrated today than usual. I'm trying to do like six things. 14:24 <@Wackd> Yikes. What are they? 14:26 I have a public speaking assignment, an english assignment, a math assignment, and I need to make sure roaches don't infest my home. 14:26 So actually four things. 14:26 <@Wackd> Jeez. 14:26 <@Wackd> You sure you can do the game today? 14:28 Probably not. But I didn't want to not show up for the dozenth time. Brom's usually quiet, anyway. 14:28 I'm busy as well, with helping my niece with her homework, grading homework for like four classes, preparing dinner, and doing some paperwork to send my supervisors. Department heads. Whatever the fuck I call them I don't even know right now. I'll probably be lazy and order takeout, and I might have to leave when TParadox does. 14:29 <@Wackd> Hrm. 14:29 <@Wackd> Calling today seems like it might be a good idea, honestly. 14:30 Also, I think I'll be gone on the 7th. 14:30 <@Wackd> And Mukora will be gone next week. 14:31 Shit. 14:31 <@Wackd> My feelings exactly. 14:32 Sorry. 14:32 <@Wackd> Not your fault. 15:06 <@Wackd> Hey nom. 15:06 Hi. 15:07 <@Wackd> unnoun and Mukora are super-busy today, and TParadox has to leave at 5:30, so I dunno if we're gonna play today. 15:07 ... Well, shit. 15:07 And we're not gonna have Mukora next week. 15:07 <@Wackd> Or unnoun the week after that. 15:08 Ay-yi-yi... 15:08 <@Wackd> So we should probably spend today figuring out what we're gonna do the next two weeks. 15:08 <@Wackd> ...if anything next week, because I'm gonna be on a bus for vast swaths of Sunday evening. 15:09 Well, if that's the case, then plotting out 2 weeks from now might be a better idea. 15:09 <@Wackd> Yeah. 15:09 <@Wackd> It might do to move the day for the next few weeks. 15:12 That... could be a problem. 15:12 What? 15:12 <@Wackd> Hey TParadox! Everything is collapsing into nothingness and we're powerless to stop it. 15:12 Monday through Friday, I'll be on call for UPS, and Saturday afternoons are dedicated to anime club wholly until my laptop is fixed. 15:13 Are we discussing a different regular day? 15:13 Yes. 15:13 <@Wackd> Yeah. Mukora, and probably me, will not be available next Sunday. And unnoun the Sunday after that. 15:13 Because the next 2 weeks are a clusterfuck that won't allow us to play on Sunday. 15:15 Not just next sunday for me. Pretty much the entire weekend, plus thursday. 15:15 The 5th and 6th aren't looking so hot either. 15:16 <@Wackd> My family does not do Thanksgiving on Thursdays! Which is frustrating becaue I have all this free time and no one to spend it with. 15:18 I have no idea what my schedule will be past this evening. 15:18 <@Wackd> Is there any possible way you could find out? 15:19 I've gone to work at 5 PM the last two days and today, but I think until the next new week's schedule is made, I'll be just finding out when I should come back next time when I'm about to leave. 15:19 <@Wackd> Ah. 15:19 Also I might get a better offer somewhere else and decide to leave that place. 15:24 <@Wackd> Hey Bocaj. 15:24 Hello 15:25 <@Wackd> We might not have game the next two weeks. And almost definitely are not having it today. 15:25 Okay. 15:26 <@Wackd> Mukora will not be around all of Thanksgiving weekend. unnoun will not be around next Sunday. nomuru2d is not available any day of the week but Sunday. TParadox doesn't know what his schedule is. 15:27 (I'll be around next Sunday. It's the Sunday after that.) 15:27 <@Wackd> Right, right. Sorry. 15:28 Okay, so we'll be fine 2 weeks from now, then? 15:28 I'll have a better idea of what's going on in my life by then. 15:29 (...Two weeks from now is the Sunday after next, isn't it?) 15:29 <@Wackd> Two weeks from now would be December 14th. 15:29 <@Wackd> No wait, that's three. 15:30 <@Wackd> Two weeks from now would be the 7th, which will lack unnoun. 15:30 But we're talking about the next two Sundays being out, so yes, we'll be back in three weeks. 15:31 ... TParadox, you weren't listening. 15:31 Today and next week are out. 15:32 2 weeks from now will be fine because unnoun isn't going to be gone then. 15:32 She WILL be gone 3 weeks from now, though. 15:32 3. 15:32 I thought it was today not fine, next week not fine, week after not fine. 15:32 I will be gone 2 weeks from now. On the 7th. TParadox was listening fine. 15:32 ... 15:32 Oh. 15:32 My bad. 15:32 I apologize. 15:33 (Next week is the 30th of November. Week after is the 7th of December.) 15:33 Yes. 15:41 <@Wackd> Sooooo what days ARE people available? I mean, nom isn't available at all forever, so we can do the Brom prequel story, time permitting. 15:44 (I don't even know. We're kind of at my busy time of the semester, I think.) 15:45 (Which, I mean, is actually all semester, but.) 15:45 <@Wackd> (Usually it'd be mine too but I've got a pretty light courseload this semester.) 15:45 As far as I'm aware, I'm available after next week. But I also might be busy with exams. We'll see how much I still care by then. 15:49 <@Wackd> Okay then. Does anyone have a day these next two weeks they know they'll be free? 16:01 Hah 16:01 lol 16:01 pfft 16:01 Sunday. 16:01 Also this coming Saturday. 16:02 <@Wackd> ...I'm having Thanksgiving on Saturday. 16:03 ... why 16:03 why not when most everyone would actually be holding it 16:04 <@Wackd> Because my family, years ago, unanimously agreed that driving on Thanksgiving is a fucking nightmare to be avoided at all costs. 16:07 This is true. 16:07 <@Wackd> ...also I'm not free Wednesday because then I'm having Thanksgiving with my father. 16:08 I would say I don't have issues, but I literally live 5 minutes between family households. 16:08 <@Wackd> Yeah, my uncle's like half an hour away and my aunt is all the way out on the Island. 16:09 <@Wackd> Oh, and my cousin is two states over. 16:11 Yeah, all of my immediate family has lived in the same metro area until I and my cousins started moving away for careers. 16:12 Well, I have one cousin who moved away. But he has a job with Google, so he's doing fantastically. 16:13 * @Wackd waves at TParadox's cousin from the secret spy camera Google has no doubt set up in my computer 16:13 What kind of phone do you have? 16:14 <@Wackd> iPhone. 16:14 Okay then yeah, it's most likely in your computer. 16:20 <@Wackd> 16:20 *** Wackd kicked crickets from the channel: See You - Kick sponsored by (Link: http://www.trillian.im)www.trillian.im 16:20 Sponsored kicks? 16:21 <@Wackd> Yeah, I was gonna say. That's a really weird thing to sponsor. 16:21 "Your ostracism experience is brought to you by..." 16:22 Lucky for him having a Google job. 16:22 Tried applying for entry-level stuff several times over the past 2 years, and have had nothing. 16:23 <@Wackd> Have you used Google to look for anything unseemly? I imagine that's a good way for them to know not to hire you. 16:23 (delayed response because pre-10.6 Macs are shitty) 16:23 <@Wackd> Oh! How is the search for a new laptop going? 16:24 Not getting a new laptop. Going to get it fixed. 16:24 That's why I'm working for UPS again this season. 16:24 <@Wackd> Ah. 16:25 <@Wackd> I may have lucked out. Two friends of mine are working at this super-dispondent fast food chain place thing. If they both put in a good word for me I'm pretty much guaranteed a job. Especially since like half the staff quit last August. 16:27 Pay rate? 16:28 <@Wackd> God if I know. Probably crap. But at least it's something. 16:28 UPS wants me, but I think I can get more money at the pizza place that's hired me (if they'll actually start letting me drive tonight...), and there are a couple of pet supply stores that might make a better offer, or at least better hours at decent pay. And I've given up on Starbucks, but they could still call me back and that would likely be the most lucrative among my options. 16:28 Mine's $15 hourly. 16:28 They brought it up this year. 16:29 <@Wackd> Nice. 16:31 But yeah - with the first couple paychecks, I can afford to get it fixed. 16:32 <@Wackd> Woohoo! It will be good to have you back in the Toonami chat. 16:32 And maybe get a little bit of a start on what to do with my life. 16:32 I was thinking of making LP videos after getting a capture device. 16:33 <@Wackd> Neat. 16:34 Was thinking I could either play and analyze semi-obscure games, or play and analyze demo discs. 16:41 The former would be trivia tidbits. The latter would be talking about cancellation of products or differences between demo and retail. 16:41 <@Wackd> Neat. 16:51 <@Wackd> So... 16:52 <@Wackd> I guess we've just kinda given up on making this work for the next two weeks? 16:52 It is a pretty busy time of year. 16:52 <@Wackd> This is true. 16:55 I'll be on Skype if anything else happens. 16:55 <@Wackd> K. 16:56 And now I need to be off to take care of stuff. 16:56 See you guys later. 16:56 <@Wackd> Later. 16:56 I guess I'll leave too. Later. 16:57 <@Wackd> Later. 17:00 Bye. Sorry. 17:00 <@Wackd> Bye. 17:08 <@Wackd> You two can go too, I guess. 17:20 <@Wackd> What are you still doing here? Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Nov 23 17:41:34 2014 -0500